Luigi
200px |Caption=Artwork from Mario Party 10 |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Shazzo's Paper Luigi Kart Fighter Luigi SM853's Super Luigi edit Aperson98's version Pingurules' Version(Updated to Version 0.6) Luke's recent Luigi Segami Edit(Updated Version of 0.6).2 Mugenfan's Symbiote Edit Chaseallendiaz's Edit SSBB Luigi SSBM Version Silver Luigi Mama Luigi Sugio Luigi Luigi Clones Retarded Luigi Retarded Super Luigi Big Glitchy Retarded Luigi NES Luigi KoopaKingdom.com's Luigi S.Nara's Luigi BIS Luigi Arcade Luigi Stickman14's Version Tanicfan22's Luigi Edit Tako's Version SSF Luigi Mario11766's Mario&Luigi mariotime's Version Camillo's Version Luigi Collection Luuiiiigiiiiiiiiiiii!! FireMarioFireLuigi65's Symbiote Luigi Edit Luigi Brando Pesky Plumber Luigi Luigi Brando-Type-A KOF Luigi Dead Luigi SMW Luigi R-Luigi (Password:LUIGI) Symbiote Luigi Rare Luigi Pigto Luigi You Deserve Death LuigiTheYoshi11's GoldLuigi Evil Luigi Master Luigi Automatic SuperLuigi Luigi's Death Stare Mama Luigi Soundpack |Origin= Super Mario}} Luigi 'is Mario's younger, taller, and slightly thinner twin brother. Luigi has assisted and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. ''Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi had gained his own identity and personality. In M.U.G.E.N, the two most commonly used versions of Luigi are ShinRyoga's and Warner's versions. These two are also the most commonly edited versions. He's one of the many characters that have been created many times. This version of Luigi is a near identical clone of ShinRyoga and NeOaNkH's Mario, with the only differences being the obvious palette rearrangements, different sounds and slightly taller sprites; unfortunately, said sprites were scaled vertically rather than redone, which gives the character a somewhat distorted appearance. Pingurules' Super Edit! Luigi Like Mario and Wario, Luigi has been updated for a special intro. This time, it is against Super Mario (ShinRyoga's version/Pingurules' version). However, the intro is broken. Some sprites were taken from R-Luigi. He got his power charge back, but at a cost. He cannot use his EX fireball and Coin Punch by pressing X and Y. You have to press X and Z or Y and Z. He also has an attack boost from 50 to 60 to balance gameplay between the two brothers. However, Mario's attack is still higher than this Luigi's. (65) Sounds were taken from various sources, like Luigi's Mansion and fan made flash movies. New move |Image = }} Tanicfan22's Super Luigi Edit This edit has the same features as Tanic's Mario edit. It has new portraits, SF3 hitsparks, a super hammer stop, an alternate icon and a hyper portrait supposedly like Pingurules's Edit. He has a "Power Charge" and a new soundpack. Warner's SSB Luigi This Luigi uses N64Mario's Luigi as a base, with the gameplay and sounds being unaltered, but the sprites have been replaced with larger sprites. Luigi Segami (Pingurules) This Luigi is made by Pingurules. It may look like another edit out of Warner's Luigi, but it uses just his sprites. It has combat-style moves and can chain almost like Super Luigi by ShinRyoga. This Luigi has the most amount of specials and supers, including throwing Targets (from the "Break The Targets!" minigame from the Smash Bros. ''series.) The older version has palette problems (a huge gray block will appear over Luigi, he'll have inverted colors during his jumping heavy punch and crouching medium punch), but he fixed them in the new update. Recent updates have fixed most other issues and added a dodging move. (Though, some versions of this Luigi are missing sprites during it.) Sprites in the intro are also of a better quality. Luigi Segami has gameplay between the slow but heavy Warner's SSB Luigi and the light but fast ShinRyoga and NeoAnkh's Super Luigi, so people that are not experts on either could give this version a try. There are currently 1, to be 2, alternate, more overpowered suits Luigi can wear: the Fire Suit (Palette 9), which makes his power increase steadily, increased defence and all specials and most hypers have ludicrous combo potential. In exchange, he has very, ''very low attack. Stone Luigi (Palette 12), is yet to be implemented but would have HP regeneration, higher attack and defence and a new move, at the exchange of power being set to a maximum of 2999 and decreasing jump height. '''Stats 'Movelist' 'Specials' || |Name = Pawnched}} | | }} | | |Name = Payday Upper}} | | |Name = Luigi Cyclone}} | | |Name = Side Kick}} || |Name = Breakdance}} || |Name = Headbutt}} || |Name = Panic Pummel}} | | |Name = Flip Out}} | | |Name = Spin}} | | |Name = Target Blast!}} |Uses 500 power| |Name = Thunder Blast}} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| |Name = Let's-a go...}} | Uses 1000 power| |Name = Burn For It!}} | Uses 1000 power| |Name = Super Payday Upper}} |Uses 1000 power| |Name = Hurricane Luigi}} |Uses 1000 power| |Name = Thunder Storm}} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| |Name = Super Star}} |Uses 3000 power| |Name = Bro Blast}} Exclamation_Question's Version A bootleg character that shares a Ryu and Ken dynamic with its brother, even sharing files. R-Luigi An extremely cheap edit of Luigi sporting an edited stance, new attacks, powerful kill codes such as Chaos/F1 Killer and OTHK and a BGM. This Luigi can K.O. characters like F1 or G Magaki by capturing the helper using the Chaos Method. Originally, this character was extremely rare and hard to find, but over the recent years many users have found link for it. R-Luigi is arguably one of the strongest Luigi edits alongside Eternal Second Runner Up. Symbiote Super Luigi Symbiote Luigi is an evil alternative version of Luigi. Yagoshi made a Symbiote Super Luigi from Warner's Luigi. Mugenfan made a Symbiote Super Luigi with Shinryoga's NeoAnkhI's version of Luigi. It is simply a palette-swap of the original Super Luigi. Mama Luigi This is yet another clone of Luigi based off of the famous internet meme Mama Luigi. He wears a blue shirt with green overalls, the costume Luigi wore in the Super Mario World cartoon, and has a voice-pack containing various phrases from the cartoon. Luigi Clones Warner's Luigi Clones is just the original Luigi but with the Clone code, and SSBB/Mario sound-pack. It was made by Tanicfan22. On some rounds, he'll go into dizzy animation, but some clones will make it happen to opponents. N64Mario & TMasta's version Sprited by TMasta and coded by N64Mario, this Luigi is staggeringly accurate to Luigi's Super Smash Bros. incarnation, though it also has Hyper Attacks to boot. Shazzo's version Luigi Edited from "CvS-style" Axel Stone, Luigi is pretty mediocre and has only one projectile. No "Retapon!" here. Fighting Luigi This Luigi has sprites are from a Flash movie named Power Star at Newgrounds. It was made by Chaseallendiaz. This one uses a MvC template and is incomplete, as he still has Guile's voice sometimes and some silhouette sprites appear when doing certain moves. Pingurules made a edited version of his Fighting Luigi that has some sprites from Tako's SNES Luigi, a Mario helper in which he comes running in holding Yoshi, then he kicks him to the enemy. Also, he now has a Luigi voicepack, and he has more win poses, and attacks, though it may be unavailable. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' SNS' SSBB Luigi This Luigi is from Super Smash Bros Brawl. There are also similar versions of Mario, Yoshi, and Wario. It's worth noting that these characters are disliked for many reasons - mainly the sprites, as they are from screen captures from said game. Like SNS' other characters, this Luigi is relatively overpowered, and on some lifebars like the IMT lifebars, the intro will have a warp pipe jump out instead of Luigi and the sound is missing. He may be a shotoclone, as he has a Shin Shoryuken. Unlike the others, he also uses items from the game, like the hammer and a Koopa Shell. When he does Negative Zone, he can cause the opponent to glitch out, and it's unblockable. Fortunately, his A.I. is less brutal than Mario's, but he will spam the cheap Negative Zone attack at full power. Plom-1-00's Luigi (SSBM) This version of Luigi is a chibi character, but has moves based off of SSBM. This version is created by Plom5-1-00. Stickman14's Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) This Luigi uses edited sprites from Mario & Luigi : Superstar Saga and has five hypers, including a hard-to-trigger instakill Shun Goku Satsu (Giygas appears if opponent has been KO'd) and PSI Rockin. (Called PSI Mushrooms.) There is also a Bowser's Inside Story ''version of this Luigi, that is nothing more than a spriteswap of this version, but with smaller sprites and different sounds. mariotime's Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) mariotime's Luigi has additional moves from the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series. He also created Mario. For his only hyper, he can summon various ghosts. Camillo's Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) Another version is made by Camillo, named Superstar Luigi. This one is slightly cheaper, he has a brutal spinning attack, in which he is invincible through, and a cheap, unblockable Mario striker. He has a power charge, and several hyper combos, although their timings don't work properly, so the enemy may be able to block or counter attack. He's missing many air attacks, and only has two intros and winposes. Famicom Luigi This Luigi is from ''Super Mario Bros 3 ''on the NES, and was made by SUGIO, a contributor for Famicom Mugen, which this character was made for, though the chararacter isn't on his website; as such, this character is hard to find. This Luigi has moves from ''Super Smash Bros. such as Green Missile, and some original NES based moves. Also, he has a problem where he can hurt his teammates in Simul mode with any of his attacks and hypers. He can also summon Yoshi and a Freezie, but they can hurt him too. YouTube Poop Luigi This version is by Jedipolice. It is a spriteswap of Woody, so Jenngra505 told him to make version 2 with his own coding. So far, his version 2 Luigi has a new helper which is The King and a special move known as the spaghetti throw. Youtube Poop Gay Luigi This Luigi is a W.I.P of Pingurules. It contains sprites from a Youtube Poop maker called Gloin1994, and he gave some of his sprites to him. It was originally going to be abandoned, but he decided to redo it. 'Movelist' 'Hypers' - Tennis Level 1 - Tennis Level 3 - Repelling Kick (uses 800 power) + - Kart Level 1 + - Kart Level 2 - Raging Demon - Nonsentical Nonsense Retarded Luigi Retarded Luigi is a spriteswap of Warner's Luigi, created by Idiot. It contains stolen sprites from a lot of M.U.G.E.N characters, and the sounds are also stolen. Retarded Super Luigi Retarded Super Luigi is a spriteswap of Shinryoga's Luigi. it contains stolen sprites from a lot of M.U.G.E.N characters and the sounds are also stolen. Big Glitchy Retarded Luigi Big Glitchy Retarded Luigi is a sprite swap of Warner's Luigi. It contains stolen sprites from a lot of M.U.G.E.N characters and the sounds are also stolen. It was made by Idiot and X(ALERKINA2)X. Hotel Luigi CD-i Luigi is a playable character from the Phillips CD-i game called "Hotel Mario". His character was made by Gruntzilla94. However, unlike his Robotnik and Moar Krabs, his Hotel Luigi and Hotel Mario are not still images, but in fact several. He is shown in MANY Youtube Poops, in fact his most famous quote is when he says "I hope she made lots of spaghetti". A better version was done by N64Mario & TMasta which is an edit of Warner's Luigi and goes well with Super Hotel Mario. NES Luigi This version was made by LUIGIMAN, the smaller version when he has no mushroom power. It has only one attack, and that is an instant-kill. To trigger it, you have to press or . He is very weak and seems to use Kung Fu Man's coding. KoopaKingdom.com's Luigi This version of Luigi was from KoopaKingdom.com's full M.U.G.E.N game, Super Smash Bros. Extinction (DEMO version) He is a spriteswap of MK's Liu Kang and is very cheap and some of his animations are broken as well as some Liu Kang sprites are still there, There is also a Metal and Shadow version with the latter being a swap of Motaro. S.Nara's Luigi This Luigi's sprites are from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''promotion snapshots, It is cheap with combos when played as, and freezes up M.U.G.E.N with his dizzy animation. He can move very fast, and he oddly has spammy attacks such as using his Super Fire Punch, but it causes him to slide around the stage, and turning into a whirlwind. Arcade Luigi This version of Luigi is from the arcade game ''Mario Bros. It is a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man and has random sounds from other characters and soruces. It is also very cheap and has 10000 power bars. He is currently offline. Tako's Luigi (SMW) This verison of Luigi has no specials or hyper moves, but has an easy A.I. to go up against. This Luigi only has three attacks. Super Smash Flash Luigi (SSF) This version of Luigi has sprites taken from the Super Smash Flash fan game by McLeodGaming. Its only attack is to shoot fire balls. He also only has one sprite. Mario is also made from the same game. Mario11766's Mario & Luigi (SMB3 GBA) This version uses Luigi and Mario as one whole character. They can't separate or split up, the sprites came from Super Mario Bros. 3 for the GBA, but they are a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man. They are also very small, and offline. Luigi in a Kart D10D10D10 made a Luigi where he is in a kart, but he can't attack. He is useful as a punching bag. Another MLSS Luigi Similar to Camiios, and Mariotime's version, there is also a Luigi with edited Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga sprites. It has many attacks from the other MLSS Luigi characters, and a few of his own, such as the Poltergust. However, this character is in just one video, so he may be offline. It also may be a edit of Shazzo's SMB Luigi. Luuiiiigiiiiiiiiiiii!! A cheap Luigi called Luuiiiigiiiiiiiiiiii!! was made by STG, attacks with missiles, Metal Slug robots, and even making a falling A-Bomb destroy anything on screen, making this one of the cheapest defeatable Luigi characters for M.U.G.E.N. FireMarioFireLuigi65's Symboite Luigi edit Due to Yagoshi's Symboite Luigi edit being offline and not available for download, FMFL65 decided to make his own Warner's Luigi edit. He is overpowered and has the voices changed. Luigi Brando A strange Luigi that is a spriteswap of Warusaki3's Dio Brando. He uses poorly edited Warner Luigi sprites, that are somewhat misaligned, he also has a intro with himself. Strangely, when he is K.O.'d twice, Spongebob appears. He seems to get different attacks depending on which palette you select him with, like in his 12th palette, he can use the Road Roller Da! Fighting Luigi Original MvC Another edit of Fighting Luigi exits, but it's a unfinished spriteswap of Fighting Mario. It is offline, and is made by Pingurules' sister, Gay Eevee. Master Luigi Another edit of Super Luigi that was made by LuigiTheYoshi11. It's very cheap, since it can call clones of himself few of them being Mario sized and it also has a power charge. It also has a three cheaper palates one of them being a Wario one making him have a bit more attack and defence. There's also two fire palates one of them having a ton of attack and defence, and the other one having a lot more attack and defence witch is the 12P. Tanicfan's SMW Luigi Tanicfan22 just released a SMW Luigi. It still has a KFM base, but can throw fireballs. It only has that one special and hyper. KOF Luigi This Luigi is just a palletteswap of Sephiroth200X's Mario. He's still named Super Mario, and still has Mario voice clips. Dead Luigi This version of Luigi is an joke edit of ShinRyoga's Luigi. It automatically K.O.s himself before the round begins, making the opponent the winner instantly. SuperMario193281's Silver Luigi This Luigi is a cheap edit by SuperMario193281. He has the ability to spawn and collect coins (the more he gets the more his attack, making him deadly after 150 coins), regenerate his health and use overpowered attacks. His A.I. spams his Hammer hyper at times. He contains a silver palette that cannot be viewed through a character maker. LuigiTheYoshi11's Gold Luigi This Luigi is a edit of SuperMario193281's Silver Luigi. All that is changed is the palette in the PalFX, making him gold instead of silver. Rare Luigi Rare Luigi is just a paletteswap of Rare Mario made by Rami Gomes. Fue Luigi This Luigi is a cheap edit of Luigi. His AI spams his Luiginoid attack from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, and he can spawn 3 Luigi clones and 1 giant one. It was made by SuperMario193281. NES Luigi There is another NES Luigi, but it may be a KFM edit. He is being made for the M.U.G.E.N. Nintendo Fighter Remix. Trivia *ShinRyoga's Super Luigi is literally his and Neo Ankh's Super Mario character, but with a different voicepack, and its xscale and yscale values changed to 0.99 and 1.2, respectively. *Pingurules' Super Luigi 64 was originally intended to be YTP Luigi as an update, but since he saw Stickman14's Super Mario 64 Edit also has a SGS, he renamed it. *When ShinRyoga's Luigi wins with its normal palette and that he still has 1000 life or over (the life can be increased in the Options menu), a pink aura emanates from him. *R-Luigi has a hidden hammer attack that can only be activated in his ''non-cheap ''palette(2) by pressing , then , then . *The unfinished Fighting Luigi has a hyper where can turn into Cyclops' silhouette. *ShinRyoga's Luigi does nothing in his intro if he is facing ShinRyoga's Mario, and Pingurules' and SM853's version made a special intro. *Pingurules named his version of Luigi "Luigi Segami" because many people called the brothers' surname as Mario, and although he knew they didn't have a surname, he created one, "Segami", because it is Italian, like the brothers. *Unlike Pingurules' other characters, he used Palette 9 for Luigi Segami's cheap palette instead of 8. Videos File:MUGEN Shadow The Hedgehog Vs. Luigi File:PR Mario mugen 6 A crappy edit of Fighting Luigi vs Fighting Mario File:MUGEN Will of prison flame and Mario-of-anger VS R-Luigi and Eternal second runner-up File:M.U.G.E.N Birthday Special! Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kart Fighter Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Caucasians Category:Italian Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Electricity Users Category:80's Characters